Zombieland
Zombieland is a 2009 American post-apocalyptic zombie comedy film directed by Ruben Fleischer in his theatrical debut and written by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick. A sequel, Zombieland: Double Tap, was released on October 18, 2019. Storyline Plot A shy student trying to reach his family in Ohio, a gun-toting tough guy trying to find the last Twinkie, and a pair of sisters trying to get to an amusement park join forces to travel across a zombie-filled America. Genres * Adventure * Comedy * Horror * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Austria) * 14 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * TE+7 (Chile) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16/13 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 16 (Germany) * 16 (Ireland) * 18 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * R15+ (Japan) * 18PL (Malaysia) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * R-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * I.M.-18 (Romania) * 16+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 18 (South Korea) * 13 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 18+ (Turkey) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Zombieland 2009 poster 1.jpg Zombieland 2010 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Zombieland 2010 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Zombieland 2010 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Zombieland 2010 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Zombieland 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Zombieland 2019 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Ruben Fleischer Writing Credits (WGA) * Rhett Reese (written by) and * Paul Wernick (written by) Cast * Jesse Eisenberg - Columbus * Woody Harrelson - Tallahassee * Emma Stone - Wichita * Abigail Breslin - Little Rock * Amber Heard - 406 * Bill Murray - Bill Murray * Derek Graf - Clown Zombie Producers * Ryan Kavanaugh (executive producer) * Gavin Polone (producer) * Rhett Reese (executive producer) * Ezra Swerdlow (executive producer) * Paul Wernick (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 25, 2009 (USA) (Austin Fantastic Fest) * October 2, 2009 (Canada) * October 2, 2009 (Estonia) * October 2, 2009 (USA) * October 7, 2009 (UK) * October 7, 2009 (Ireland) * October 8, 2009 (Kazakhstan) * October 8, 2009 (Russia) * October 23, 2009 (Denmark) * October 23, 2009 (Sweden) * November 1, 2009 (Mexico) (Morbido Film Fest) * November 6, 2009 (South Africa) (South African Horror Fest) * November 25, 2009 (France) * November 26, 2009 (Hungary) * November 26, 2009 (Slovenia) * November 27, 2009 (Spain) * December 3, 2009 (Australia) * December 3, 2009 (Israel) * December 3, 2009 (New Zealand) * December 3, 2009 (Singapore) * December 3, 2009 (Ukraine) * December 4, 2009 (Iceland) * December 4, 2009 (Lithuania) * December 4, 2009 (Poland) * December 10, 2009 (Germany) * December 10, 2009 (Greece) * December 10, 2009 (Malaysia) * December 10, 2009 (Portugal) * December 11, 2009 (Romania) * December 17, 2009 (Croatia) * December 25, 2009 (Turkey) * December 31, 2009 (Peru) * January 6, 2010 (Egypt) * January 8, 2010 (Mexico) * January 8, 2010 (Philippines) * January 8, 2010 (Uruguay) * January 15, 2010 (Finland) * January 15, 2010 (Panama) * January 28, 2010 (Argentina) * January 29, 2010 (Brazil) * January 29, 2010 (Venezuela) * February 19, 2010 (India) * July 24, 2010 (Japan) * March 2, 2011 (Japan) (Tokyo International Zombie Film Festival) Home Media Release Dates * February 2, 2010 (USA) (DVD) * February 2, 2010 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * March 15, 2010 (UK) (DVD) * March 15, 2010 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * September 30, 2019 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * October 1, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Zombieland grossed $102.4 million worldwide on a $23.6 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.6 rating on IMDb and a 90% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Columbia Pictures (presents) * Relativity Media (in association with) * Pariah Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2009) (UK) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2009) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Warner Filmes de Portugal (2009) (Portugal) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2009) (Austria) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2010) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2009) (Australia) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2009) (Germany) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2009) (France) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2009) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2009) (Poland) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2010) (Finland) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2009) (Sweden) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Zoic Studios (visual effects) * CIS Vancouver (visual effects) * Logan (visual effects) * Encore (visual effects) (as Encore Hollywood) * Alterian Technical Specs Runtime * 88 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Followed by * Zombieland: Double Tap (2019) Category:Films